MOS ala Letter Bee
by iluyasha.krat18
Summary: MOS-nya Lag dan kawan-kawan di Letter Bee.


**MOS ala Letter Bee**

**DISCLAIMER: Letter Bee bukan milik saya. Saya hanya memiliki cerita ini.**

**Author : Saya sendiri, bukan orang lain!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Normal POV)**

Pagi hari itu, semua calon murid SMP Letter Bee sedang di MOS oleh kakak kelasnya.

"Adek adek, besok kalian bawa:

Coklat beranak

Bantal

Coklat marshanda

Pisang 1 sisir

Chiki 2 Taro 1

Biskuit 3D

Tugas kalian ini perkelompok. Setiap kelompok anggotanya 3 orang saja. Dikumpulkan besok." Jelas Aria-nee.

"Iya onee-chan" kata para adik kelas tanda mengerti.

"Jiah bawa bantal. Kite mau pajama party ya?" Tanya Lag kepada Zazie.

"Gak tau. Nanti aje kita diskusiin sekarang dirumah gue" jawab Zazie.

"Oke deh. Rumah lu yang mana?" Tanya Connor.

"Di jalan Hive nomer 2. Inget ya, yang rumahnya gede, pagernya dari emas, cat dindingnya aseli dari butiran debu" jawab Zazie.

"Hah? Butiran Debu? Lu fansnya 'Rumor' ya?" Tanya Connor.

"Maksud gue, dari butiran emas aseli" jawab Zazie.

"Dih, yang gituan mah gak usah disebutin kalee" cibir Lag yang dihadiahi geplakkan oleh Zazie.

"Sekarang kalian sudah dibolehkan pulang" ujar Gauche-nii. Semua anak MOS bersorak senang dan mengerjakan tugas itu dirumah teman mereka.

~Di rumah Zazie~

"Selamat datang di rumah gue. Duduk dulu di sofa gue yang super mahal" ajak Zazie.

"Ceileh, yang begituan ga usah dikasih tau kale" cibir Lag lagi. Zazie hanya elus dada (JANGAN MIKIR HENTAI WOY!)

"Selamat datang tuan dan nona. Mau pesan minuman apa?" tawar seorang pelayan/maid/pembantu/jongos/babu yang bernama Dora.

"Zazie, itu siapa sih? Kok ganjelan pintu rumah lu bisa ngomong?" Tanya Connor kepada Zazie.

"Gue itu DORA! D-O-R-A! Ibu peri, Dora udah ga tahan lagi dinistakan seperti ini ibu peri. Tolong Dora ibu peri" kata Dora melas.

"Kasian tu ganjelan pintu. Ckckckck" cibir Lag.

"Argh! Terserah elu bertiga ah! Dora gak mau kerja lagi. Dora stress" bentak Dora. Mereka semua hanya cengo.

"Maaf tadi cuman orang Random. Saya pelayan resminya Zazie-sama. Nama saya TUK1Y3M Clallu Caiiank Qamoeh" ujar si Tukiyem.

"Waduh, namanya aneh banget" gumam Connor pelan.

"Kalian mau minuman apa?" Tanya Tukiyem.

"Teh" jawab mereka serempak.

"Teh dari mana? Dari Jepang atau dari Puncak?" Tanya Tukiyem.

"Dari hatimuuu cintaaa~~~" jawab Lag.

"Dingin atau hangat?" Tanya Tukiyem.

"Dingin" jawab mereka serempak.

"Pake es batu ato air es?" Tanya Tukiyem.

"Es batu" jawab mereka serempak.

"Es batunya bentuk kotak, buled, lopelope, ato cincin?" Tanya Tukiyem (buset, ni orang kepo tingkat kecamatan).

"Gak jadi deh mbak, air putih aja"

"Airnya direbus atau disuling?" Tanya Tukiyem.

"DISULING!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Pake suling apa? Suling bamboo atau suling kayu?" Tanya Tukiyem.

'Ceileh, malah dangdutan' gumam Zazie.

"TERSERAH ELU DAH! EDAN KEPO TINGKAT DEWA IEU MAH! ZAZIE! BELI MINUM DI LUAR AJA YU!" teriak Connor pake TOA hasil nyolong dari mesjid sekitar.

"Diluar mana? Diluar kota atau angkasa?" Tanya Tukiyem.

"UDAH! KITA GAK USAH MINUM AJA!" jawab mereka serempak dan langsung menuju kamar Zazie untuk mendiskusikan teka-teki tadi (bukan buat ngeyadong ya. Ini kan rated K+ bukan M!).

~Di kamar Zazie~

"Nah, silahkan duduk di karpet kamar gua yang terbuat MURNI dari KULIT HARIMAU" tawar Zazie sambil menekan kata-kata yang Author capslockin.

"Ceileh, gak usah diomongin juga orang udah tau" cibir Connor.

"Ayo diskusi"

**Coklat beranak**

"Apaan nih coklat beranak? Baru tau coklat bisa ngeyadong dan anakan" ujar Connor membuka acara diskusi rapat DPR (?)

"Hush, dasar yadongers. Dikit-dikit ngomong yadong, Dikit-dikit ngomong yadong" cibir Lag.

"Tunggu, 'coklat beranak'. Mungkin itu coklat ch*nky bar" jelas Zazie dengan lampu bohlam yang seketika nyala di atas kepalanya.

"Hah? Boneka chucky? Ihhh…serem gan" kata Zazie.

"Bukan chucky, chunky" balas Zazie.

"Hah? Cuankie? Bakso cuankie maksudnya?" Tanya Lag tapi dikacangin sama Zazie dan Connor.

**Bantal**

"Apaan tuh? Kita mau PERSAMI ceritanya?" Tanya Lag.

"Inikan lain ceritanya, Lag" jawab Connor sambil menghela napas.

"Gampang, besok si Tukiyem tinggal beli 1 bantal empuk. Beres deh!" jelas Zazie.

"Sip"

**Coklat Marshanda**

"Wah, apaan tuh? Lag! Connor! Sekali-kali elu yang ngasih usul nape, jangan gue mulu!" ujar Zazie.

"Ah! Aku punya ide!" kata Connor.

"Apa?" Tanya Zazie dan Lag.

"Beli coklat satu, terus coklatnya ditempelin foto Marshanda! Gimana?" jelas Connor.

"Hm…boleh juga tuh" ujar Zazie.

**Pisang 1 sisir**

"Ah gampang! Nanti gue suruh si Tukiyem buat beli pisang 1 sisir! Pisangnya dari Hawaii kok. Murah, cuman 100.000!" ujar Zazie.

"Dih, harganya gak perlu diomongin kalee" cibir Lag.

**Chiki 2 Taro 1**

"Gampang! Elu tinggal suruh si Tukiyem buat beli tu chiki" ujar Connor.

"Itu mah tinggal gua nyuruh si Dora yang kabur tadi" kata Zazie.

"Oh, si ganjelan pintu?" Tanya Lag. Tiba-tiba Dora muncul.

"DORA BUKAN GANJELAN PINTU!" bentak Dora langsung ke telinga Lag.

**Biskuit 3D**

"Apaan nih? Mungkin kita harus beli biscuit biasa dan kacamata 3D" usul Lag.

"Beli dimana kacamatanya?" Tanya Connor.

"Nyolong aja dari bioskop 3D. Biar gue rekrut si ganjelan pintu a.k.a Dora. Sekalian biar digebukin Satpol Pepe" jawab Zazie.

"Satpol Pepe? Satpam kale! Sekuriti!" timpal Lag dan Connor bersamaan.

"Iye-iye, ane speako (?)" ujar Zazie. (Kalo salah ngetik TYPO, salah denger HEARO, Kalo salah ngomong SPEAKO. Ingat ya anak-anak ^^ #plakkk)

"Zazie, kita pulang dulu ya, gua takut kelewat piala Eropa" kata Lag dan Connor.

"Udah lewat kalee. Udah pulang sana. Hush hush" ucap Zazie.

"Ngusir lu"

_**~ Di sekolah~**_

"Dek, kok rambutnya gak diiket dua?" Tanya Aria-nee kepada someone.

"SAYA COWOK KAK! BUKAN CEWEK! Udah, Lawrence gak mau idup lagi. Lawrence cape tiap hari dikira cewek. Lawrence gak mau idup lagi" jawab Lawrence mulai ceurik.

"Law-kun~~~Jangan bilang gitu" ujar Maka-nee kepada Lawrence.

"Eh? Makasih kak udah nyemangatin aku~~~Akoeh caiiiiiankk dech cama qaqa" kata Lawrence.

"Maksud gue, jangan ngomong doang. Buktiin dong kalo Law-kun cape idup" ujar Maka.

**JLEB!**

Hati Law-chan yang awalnya berbunga-bunga langsung ngedown begitu Maka-nee bilang seperti -chan nangis sampai membuat samudra baru. Samudra apa? Samudra cintaku padamu~~~~~ #slap.

"Adek-adek, sekarang kumpulkan barang yang kalian bawa" seru Aria-nee.

"Iya kak" jawab semua adek-adek.

"Apa yang kalian bawa?" Tanya Maka-nee.

**Coklat beranak**

"Nih onee-chan, coklatnya, Bener ga?" Tanya Lag.

"Yap!" jawab Maka-nee

**Bantal**

"Nih kak, kita bawa bantal paling empuk aseli dari Eropa!" ujar Connor.

"Maksud kakak, bantal itu tahu putih, bukan bantal beneran!" kata Aria-nee

"Kalian nanti dihukum!" seru Nello-nii

**Coklat Marshanda**

"Nih kak, kita bawa coklat 1 dan foto Marshanda 1. Bener'kan kak?"Tanya Zazie.

"SALAH! Maksudnya coklat cha-cha, karena panggilannya tuh 'chacha'!" bentak Maka-nee

**Pisang 1 sisir**

"Kita bawa pisang 1 sisir kak. Berat neh. Hargain usaha kita lha" ujar Connor.

"LAGI LAGI KALIAN SALAH! Maksudnya pisang 1 buah dan sisir 1 buah!" kata Nello-nii

"Ah sial, dari tadi salah mulu!" cibir Lag.

**Chiki 2 Taro 1**

"Nih kak, snack chiki 2 taro 1. Yang ini bener'kan kak? Please~~~" ujar Zazie.

"Maksudnya, chiki 2 ditaro 1!" ujar Maka-nee.

"Salah deui ceunah…" cibir Connor.

**Biskuit 3D**

"Nih, biscuit sama kacamata 3D. Benerkan kak?" kata Connor.

"SALAH! Maksudnya biscuit or*o! Kalian dihukum!" seru Aria-nee. Afika tiba-tiba datang.

"Aria-nee, jangan kasal-kasal dong sama adeknya" ceramah Afika.

"I-Iya dek Afika. Maaf ya" ujar Aria. Afika pun pergi.

"Hukumannya apa kak?" Tanya Zazie.

"Pertama,beliin aku 1 truk container negi!" seru Nello.

"Kedua, tangkepin ikan tuna seger aseli dari laut bukan beli buat gue!" seru Maka.

"Ketiga, beliin gue roti dari Prancis aseli! Bukan bajakkan!" seru Aria.

"APA?" teriak Zazie, Lag, dan Connor kaget kayak sinetron 'Lawrence yang Ditukar'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

Garing kan? Oke Review please


End file.
